1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of 3,3-dimethylglutaric acid and its esters from dimedone.
2. Prior Art
Various methods for the production of 3,3-dimethylglutaric acid are known from the literature. Thus, according to G. Comppa, Ann. 368, 126 (1909), W. T. Smith and G. L. McLeod, Org. Synthesis 31, 40, (1951), and J. Walker and J. K. Wood, J. Chem. Soc., 89, 598, (19063,3-dimethylglutaric acid is obtained by oxidation of dimedone (i.e., 5,5-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanedione) with sodium hypochlorite. L. P. Vinogradova et al., Chem. Abst., 56, 338, (1962), and K. Ruhl, L. fur Naturf. (Journal for Natural Science) 4B, 199, (1949), describe the oxidation of dimedone with hydrogen peroxide. Both processes have major disadvantages. The first process requires a large volume of hypochlorite solution and produces among other things, a large amount of organic waste; and in the case of the other process, the large consumption of expensive hydrogen peroxide is an impediment which is a serious disadvantage.